


~Bound in Snow~

by fundamental_romantic (ccx_15)



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccx_15/pseuds/fundamental_romantic
Summary: Just some Kamilah x mc fluff
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 26





	~Bound in Snow~

“Do you ever sit still?” Kamilah asks as she peers over her desktop as Selena practically bounces on the sofa.

“What do you expect when Lily brings me hot cocoa?”

Kamilah grumbles a bit about the ungodly amounts of sugar the girl consumes, but other than that she remains quiet. Lately, Selena would stop by to walk Kamilah home after work so they could spend more time together.

As Kamilah finishes up the last of her emails, Selena twirls around the room dancing to the coat rack. Kamilah huffs a small laugh as she rises to take her girlfriends hand. As they wait for the elevator, Kamilah suggests a walk through Central Park before they turn in.

Selena nods happily as the door opens on the ground level.

It’s snowing softly as they stroll through the dimly lit path, passing couples sitting on benches and children playing in the snow. Kamilah smiles to herself as Selena bounds back and forth, catching snowflakes and burning off the excess sugar. The vampire is lost in thought about how this young woman has changed her life in ways she never thought possible.

_Whack!_

Out of nowhere, a giant snowball collides with Kamilah’s back, startling her from her thoughts. Fangs out, Kamilah turns to face the threat, only to find Selena trying to hold back her giggles by covering her mouth. Kamilah arches a brow, and that’s all it takes to prompt the mortal to run away.

Being a vampire, Kamilah thinks it’s only fair to give the girl a head start. She counts to ten, and then closes her eyes as she zeroes in on a specific heartbeat.

Selena peers over at the vampire from behind a nearby tree, while trying to slow her erratic heartbeat and catch her breath. She quickly brushes off the remaining snow from her hands and then glances back to where Kamilah should have been standing. Except she wasn’t there.

Quick as lightning, Kamilah appears behind her only to wrap her arms around Selena. The vampire proceeds to lift the small mortal off the ground, just enough so she can’t get away.

“Hey! Let me go!” Selena exclaims, her eyes widening in surprise. She starts laughing as she tries to wriggle free from the strong arms that hold her.

“Why? So you can throw more snow on me and run away again?”

“I promise I won’t do it anymore. And besides, you had it coming when you got distracted.”

“Fine,” Kamilah says, as she gently puts Selena back on the ground. “But, I think I will hold your hand just to be sure.”

“Sounds good to me,” Selena responds with a huge grin.

They continue to walk the winding path as they come across a small pile of snow.

Selena lights up with an idea and drags Kamilah over to the spot.

“Kami, let’s make snow angels!”

“Snow…angels?” replies the vampire, looking a little confused.

“Here, I’ll show you what to do.”

Selena lays back into the snow and waves her arms and legs back and forth.

“What is the point of this?” Kamilah asks. She doesn’t quite get the appeal of laying down on the cold, wet floor, only to soil a perfectly clean suit.

“Point? There is no point. It’s just for fun,” Selena responds.

“Well, I will not be ruining a perfectly good suit just to play with angels.”

“Okay,” Selena sighs. “Will you at least help me up?”

As Kamilah extends her hand down, she fails to notice the small glint in Selena’s eye that usually means she is up to no good. With a small yelp, the vampire goes tumbling into the snow and lands on the girl.

“Now we’re even,” laughs Selena as she wraps her arms around Kamilah, and gives her a soft kiss.

With a small chuckle, Kamilah kisses her back as the snow continues to flurry around them.

~~~~


End file.
